Mew Mew Power Why
by Captain Sparrow
Summary: Masaya cheats on Ichigo. Ichigo has to turn on her ex to save the world from the Aliens. To find out more read the story.
1. Default Chapter

**Mew Mew Power**

**Why?**

Ichigo – 19 year old girl who works at a café part with Pudding, Mint,

Zakou, Lettuce, Kocherio, and Ryou. They're all friends. (Part

cat)

Masaya – Ichigo's 19 year old boyfriend. Who take's karate. (Very cute)

Dip – is about 18 year old girl. Is a figure skater. Goes to watch every

karate match Masaya has. Is secretly dating Masaya.

Pudding – 15 year old also work's that the café with all of them. Has a lot

of fun working at the café. Is very hyper all the time. Likes

to entertain people. (part monkey)

Mint – 19 year old dancer. Lives in a masion. Has an older brother.

Works at the café and enjoy it. (part bird)

Lettuce – 19 years old. Works at the café. She likes Ryou a lot. Makes a

mess of very thing. (part fish) (I think)

Zakou – 19-year-old model and singer. Works at the café but does about . nothing when she works. (part wolf)

Ryou – 21 years old. One of the owners of the café. Sometimes works

at the café. Likes Ichigo also.

Chip – 20 year old famous singer. Who is new to the town of Tokyo.

Who has sold a lot of records in his life.

Kocherio – 23 years old. Owns the café with Ryou. Works at the café

with the girls.

Kish – Evil alien who tries to get back the world from the humans. Likes

Ichigo.

Tart – Evil alien. That works for Kish. Likes Kish and hates Ichigo.

Pie – Evil alien. That works for Kish to. Likes to tell people percentages

a lot.

Mew Ichigo – Is secretly Ichigo. Fights crime. (part cat)

Mew Pudding – Is secretly Pudding. Fights crime. ( part monkey)

Mew Mint – Is secretly Mint. Fights crime. ( part bird)

Mew Lettuce – Is secretly Lettuce. Fights crime. ( part fish) (I think)

Mew Zakou – Is secretly Zakou. Figths crime. (part wolf)

Blue Knight - Is secretly Masaya. Help's fight crime. Sometimes.

They all live in Tokyo, Japan. In the twenty first century. They all live in the same town near each other.

The Mew Mew's all fight together to defeat the alien's. To stop them from taking over the world.   
Chapter 1 

One day Ichigo, Mint, Pudding ,Zakou, Lettuce, Ryou, and Kocherio were all working as normal. Pudding was being hyper and trying to impress the customers by jumping up and down, doing cartwheels, and tossing their food. Lettuce was breaking plates and cups when she was caring them to the customer. Zokou was helping just a little bit not doing much. Mint was sitting at on of the tables drinking tea and staring out the window, hoping her prince charming would come throw those doors to the café any minute now. Ichigo was working and trying to daydream at the same time. She was still dating Masaya, it was nothing thing special. They were dating for about a year now.

The same afternoon Pudding ran off from the café at her lunch break. Ryou sent Ichigo out to go look for her. So she had to go. She first went to all the ice cream shops, but she wasn't there. Next she went to the play place to she if Pudding wanted to have some fun. Final Ichigo decide to go to the park to look for her. But instead of seeing Pudding she saw Masaya kissing another girl. She sat there watching like this could not be real. Pudding saw Ichigo just staring in to the blue. She walked over to see what happened to Ichigo. She saw her looking at Masaya kissing another girl.

Ichigo and Pudding walked back to the café together. Ichigo was very made went she got to the café.

"Why are you so mad Ichigo?" Lettuce asked.

"She's mad because she saw Masaya kiss another girl." Pudding replied.

"I'm going to ask Ryou for the day off." Ichigo said. Trying to forget what just happen.

She came back a few minutes later with blue jeans and a tank top on ready to go home. She left to go home and get some sleep.

"So what happened?" Zakou asked Pudding. Really wanting to know.

"If you never went out to go entrant people. She would have never found out." Mint said pointing the figure at Pudding.

"If she never went she would have been cheated on." Lettuce said.

So then after they got that done with. Pudding tolled them the whole story. From when she found Ichigo to when they got back to the café.

"Who was the girl that Masaya kissed?" Zakou asked Pudding.

"I don't know. But we've seen her before." Pudding said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ichigo felt really bummed yesterday, when she said Masaya kissed that girl." Pudding said to the others.

"Yeah, I would like to know who she was." Lettuce said, trying to be quite about it.

Ichigo walked in and they all changed the subject to food.

"Ichigo, you don't look so good. Do you feel okay?" Zakuro asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine. Really you guys." Ichigo tried to fake a smile.

"No, you don't. Pudding tell Ryou that I'm taking Ichigo home." Lettuce told Pudding.

Ichigo looked like a zombie. She looked really, really bummed. She liked Masaya a lot. She got said when he kissed the other girl. She was really pretty.

"Hi!" Masaya said walking into the café, while Lettuce was holding the door open.

"Ichigo can I talk to you about the other day?" Masaya asked.

"Why?" Lettuce yelled at him.

"I want to talk about that girl." Masaya pulled Ichigo outside the café, so none of them could hear. "It wasn't my fault she came on to me. Her name's Dip, I really don't care for her. I love you. You're the only one for me."

"But I don't think I love you. You kissed another girl." Then Ichigo ran off crying with Lettuce.

Later that day Ichigo got a phone call from Masaya. He got the answering machine. He left a message, it said, "Hey, it Masaya and I got to talk to you tomorrow." Ichigo listened to the message over and over and kept crying.

It was the next day at school and she was trying to keep her distance from Masaya. But that did not last long. When he found her, she was with her friends.

"Can I talk to you for a minute or two Ichigo?" Masaya asked sadly.

"Okay, I a little better today." She answered in a low voice.

"Let's go over here where no one can see us."

"Sure." They both walked over to a little spot of nice green grass. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I want to explain what happened with me and Dip. See she came on to me when I was helping her with her homework. I have no feelings for her what so ever. I still love you."

"Are you really sure?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Yes that's what happened. Are we back together?"

"Well, I guess there is no harm there. We can" Ichigo said really happily.

"Okay, then I will see you at the match today?"

"Yeah, most definitely." They hugged and he gave her a kiss, then they left for class together.


End file.
